


Surprise

by Fanfavor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:40:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23499916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfavor/pseuds/Fanfavor
Summary: Draco Malfoy ist der neue Lehrer in Hogwarts. Jedoch hat er einige Geheimnisse, von denen keiner was weiß.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 1





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Alle Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling.
> 
> Ich hoffe euch gefällt diese Kurzgeschichte.

Draco POV:

Eigentlich sollte es ein Tag werden wie jeder andere. Doch das hätte ich mir von Anfang an abschminken können. Schließlich war heute der erste September.

Aber ich Fang mal von vorne an.

Vor ca. 2 Monaten habe ich einen Brief aus Hogwarts bekommen.

Ich weis das klingt jetzt komisch, da ich schon 22 bin und nicht mehr dort zur Schule gehe. Aber es war gar nicht komisch.

In dem Brief stand eigentlich nicht viel mehr als:

" Mr. Malfoy

Ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn sie die Stelle des Zaubertrank Professors und den Posten als Hauslehrer von Slytherin ab nächstem Schuljahr von Professor Slughorn übernehmen würden.

Bitte schicken sie eine Eule mit ihrer Antwort bis zum 25 Juli.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen Minerva McGonagall

Schulleiterin von Hogwarts."

Natürlich habe ich sofort angenommen. Ich wollte schon immer Lehrer werden und Hogwarts war schon immer für mich wie ein Zweites Zuhause.

Nu stand ich hier im Flur meines Hauses und guckte zum xten- mal meine Sachen durch, ob ich auch wirklich alles hatte. Endlich schlug die Uhr 11. Um diese Uhrzeit sollte ich bei Professor McGonagall im Büro sein.

Ich ging zum Kamin und flohte direkt in ihr Arbeitszimmer.

" Ah Mr. Malfoy, pünktlich wie immer. Schön sie zu sehen." begrüßte sie mich und Strecke mir ihre Hand entgegen. Ich schüttelte sie und sagte mit einem feinem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

" Es ist schön wieder hier zu sein Professor."

" Kommen sie Mr. Malfoy, ich zeige ihnen Ihre Gemächer und ihren Klassenraum. Das gepäck können sie stehen lassen, es wird auf ihr Zimmer gebrahct. Ach und nennen sie mich doch bitte Minerva." Sie zwinkerte mir zu und ich müsste mal wieder grinsen.

" Danke, aber nur, wenn sie mich Draco nennen."

Sie nickte und wir gingen Richtung Kerker.

Alles auf unserem Weg sah aus wie vor dem Krieg, keine Löcher in den Wänden, keine Leichen auf dem Boden und Peeves, den gab es immer noch. Anscheinend mag er es immer noch irgendwelche Lieder zu singen. Als er an uns vorbei schwebte und mich erkannte, fing er sofort an ein neues Lied zu Komponieren.

" Oh,

Draco der Drachen er ist wieder zurück

Und er sieht auch nicht mehr so aus als hät er Lächs in den Haarn.

Hoffentlich ärgert er die Schülern nicht mehr so

Den er ist nun Leher und das mat mich echt froh."

Beide, Minerva und ich, konnten uns ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Ich wollte ihm schon ein 'Danke' hinterher rufen, doch ich besann mich eines besseren.

\- Zeitsprung -

Ich setzte mich an den Lehrer Tisch und wow, man hatte echt ne tolle Aussicht von hier oben.

Doch ich konnte es nicht so richtig genießen.

Was wohl die neuen Schüler von mir denken werden?

Werden sie mich erkennen?

All solche fragen schossen mir durch den Kopf. Anscheinend war meine Nervosität deutlich sichtbar, denn Nevel flüsterte mir ins Ohr " Du musst nicht aufgeregt sein, so schlimm ist es hier echt nicht."

Ich nickte ihm dankend zu, denn genau das brauchte ich jetzt.

Die nächste halbe Stunde verging wie im Flug. Nevel brachte die Erstklässler rein - denn er war der Stellvertretende Schulleiter- , Die Kinder wurden einsortiert und Minerva hielt ihre Ansprache. Von mir aus hätte der ganze Abend so weiter gehen können, doch ich wurde wieder nervös als Minerva ihre Ansprache beendete.

" Als letztes möchte ich euch euren neuen Lehre für Zaubertränke und den neuen Hauslehrer von Slytherin vorstellen. Professor Malfoy."

Mit leicht erröteten Wangen stand ich auf. Ein Raunen gindurch die Menge.

"Das ist wirklich Malfoy."

"Ich hab ihn gar nicht erkannt"

Zuerst gab es nur Gemurmel, doch dann besannen sich die Hufflepuffes auf ihre Höflichkeit und applaudierten. Nach und nach stimmten auch die anderen mit ein und ich war froh als ich endlich wieder sahs.

Das essen war im vollen gange und ich unterhielt mich mit Nevel, als die Tür von der großen Halle langsam und quietschend geöffnet wurde.

Alle schauten zur Tür, doch keiner sah die Person die sie aufgemacht hat, bis ...

Ein kleiner weißblonder Junge in die Halle lugte und "Papa!" rief.

Sofort stand ich auf und ging dem kleinen entgegen. Der Junge kam auf mich zu gerannt und ich fing ihn auf, bevor er in mich krachte.

"Lynx, mein kleiner, was machst du denn hier?"

Okay, du wirst jetzt wahrscheinlich genauso gucken, wie die ganze Schule, erstaunt. Nur mal so als Erklärung, ja ich habe einen Sohn und ja ich bin verheiratet. Aber jetzt wieder zum geschehen.

Also ich trug Lynx auf meinem Arm.

"Ich wollte zu Papa." sagte er mit seiner piepsigen Stimme. Er schaute mich aus seinen schokoladenbraunen Augen an. als plötzlich die Tür ein zweites mal aufflog.

Nun waren alle noch verwirrter, denn im Türrahmen stand eine schlanke Frau mit denselben schockobraunen Augen wie Lynx. Schwer atemend für sie sich durch ihre Braunen locken. (und wer bis jetzt nicht weis wer die Frau ist. LIES HARRY POTTER!)

Sie atmete einmal tief ein und aus und kam auf mich zu.

"Lynx, hast du mir einen Schrecken eingejagt. Ich hab dich fast den ganzen Tag lang gesucht." Mittlerweile stand die junge Frau vor mir.

Beim Anblick dieser Frau konnte ich mir ein lächeln nicht unterdrücken. Ich gab ihr einen Kuss zur Beruhigung und strich ihr durch die wild zerzausten locken

"Mine, beruhig dich und erzähl mir erst mal was passiert ist."

"Ich weis es doch selber nicht. Ich wies nur, das ich dich verabschiedet habe, dann für Lynx und mich Essen gemacht habe und als ich ihn holen wollte war er weg. Eigentlich wollte ich zu dir um zu fragen ob du weist wo er ist, dass hat sich aber erledigt."

Jetzt war ich verwirrt, wie hatte es mein kleiner Geschäft nach Hogwarts zu kommen. Unschlüssig schaute ich von Hermione zu Lynx und wieder zurück. Als ob er meine Gedanken lesen könnte erzählte er stolz strahlend.

"Ich habe mich in Papas Koffer versteckt und bin dann in Hogwarts von einem Hauselefen rausgelassen worden. Er wollte dir bescheid sagen, da hab ich ihm gesagt, dass du wiest das ich da bin."

Er schien so stolz darauf zu sein, was er getan hat, dass man ihm einfach nicht lange böse sei könnte.

Ich drehte mich um, als ich schritte hinter mir hörte. Minerva und Nevel kamen auf uns zu.

"Können wir mit euch sprechen?" fragte Nevel, während Minerva das fest beendete.

"Aber natürlich." Antwortete Mine stadt meiner. Also folgten wir Nevel in sein Zimmer, wo wir uns auf das Sofa setzten. Lynx war mittlerweile in meinem Arm eingeschlafen.

Mann konnte die Neugierde in McGonagalls Augen sehen als sie anfing zu reden.

"Also." Fing sie an und dann kam ein Schwall voll fragen

"Seit wann seit ihr zusammen? Wann habt ihr Geheiratet? Seit wann habt ihr ein Kind?"

"Und das wichtigste." Unterbrach Nevel "Wieso waren wir nicht zu eurer Hochzeit eingeladen?"

"Langsam, langsam." versuchte ich ihren Redefluss zu stoppen.

Ich war froh, das Hermione die Fragen anstatt meiner Beantwortet.

"Ein nach dem anderen, also wir sind seit den Weihnachtsfeiern in unseren letzten Schuljahr zusammen. Wir haben am 5.07 Geheiratet. Lynx wurde am 24 Dezember geboren und der Grund warum ihr nicht zu unsere Hochzeit eingeladen wart. 1. es war eine Familien Feier und 2. wir wussten, dass solche fragen kommen würden und wollten es deswegen nicht rumposaunen."

Wir redeten noch eine Weile mit den Beiden, bevor wir schlafen gingen.

"Ich sollte zusammen mit Lyn nach Hause flohen." sagte Mine und man hörte die Trauer in ihrer Stimme.

"Hey Schatz." ich nahm ihr Gesicht in meine Hände. "Ihr könnt doch heute nacht bei mir schlafen, das Bett ist groß genug."

Begeistert stimmte sie zu und wir gingen schlafen. Der kleine Lynx lag zwischen uns und er sah so aus, als ob er den Tag nie vergessen würde.


End file.
